I Don't Know How I Know You
by Monday1113
Summary: The ninja don't know why thoose four girls are so familiar...but they know it is abnormal. Kida, Nicole, Zoë, and Joy don't know why, but those four guys looking at them seem familiar. NOT SURE WHERE IT'S GOING! OC's are in this story, r&r, don't like don't read. Rating may be subject to change. Slight language. THIS IS JUST BACKGROUND/ROUGH for Recovery Road.
1. Chapter 1

**So umm...this was writtten yesterday and the first four(maybe five) chapters will be sort of just little introductuary(that's a word right? if not it now is.) stuff for my OC's. I've actually had this story burning at my mind for a while now sooo...can I get some feedback?**

**I own nothing but my own characters...and wherever this stories plot is going**

**I Don't Know How I Know You**

**Chapter One: Kida Has a Reason to Smile**

My dreams were usually similar, it's my eighth birthday and I'm making an intricate design of flowers on a vase, the stylus in my hand tracing swirling petals as they fell from a tree. Noland was over at his friend Gregg's house to work on a project for school. Mom was upstairs working on something. I had finished the pot and placed it on my pottery shelf, in a few days mom would put it in the kiln. I looked out the window as I washed the clay off my hands. The sun was hidden behind a dusting of clouds. Leaves were falling off the trees in a gust of wind. I raced outside, grabbing the kite my father had made for me three years ago. The string to the kite snaps as it's ripped away in a violent wind, my home is suddenly engulfed in flames, and I'm screaming for mom, for dad, but it's useless they're gone. And that damned pot.

The pot I had been making came out okay, just burnt black. No matter how many times I try to get rid of it Noland will place it right back on the mantle.

I woke up today with Noland having stuck a note to my forehead. Just so I wouldn't miss it. Peeling the tape off, I unfolded the notebook paper. He had scrawled his message on the paper in the purple ink from the pens in our shop.

Today is going to be different. Happy birthday Kida, Go check what's on your work table.

"Ugh, Noland, I thought I told you last year I didn't want to celebrate my birthday?" I groaned as I rolled out of bed. Pushing my bangs out of my face and throwing my smock over my clothes. We re-opened our family's pottery shop three years ago and Noland usually was up early working. He expected me to meet him down there once I woke up. The weather outside was dreary with rain, a gray shadow covered everything. Just like every year on my birthday. Downstairs on my work table was a brown paper bag. I reached inside and pulled out a slippery and colorful object, a red ribbon wrapped around it. Unfolding it I dropped it in surprise, my kite… where did this come from?

My time to question was short lived as the bell we hung over the door chimed. Someone was here.

"One second!" I hurriedly shoved the kite in the bag and ran out there, an elderly man was looking at the most recent thing I made, a miniature tea set, and it was white with little orange and red leaves dotting the sides, the cups had a tree on one side and leaves on the other. "Hello, welcome to the Cinder Kiln, how may I help you?" The man looked at me, twisting his head one way, squinting at me.

"I was just admiring this tea set. Do you know who made it Kida?" He seemed like any other old man though. I blinked, stepping back. He knew my name. I've never met him and he knows my name.

"I made it actually. I-it's not as good at what my brother can make. He's older and had more patience for it when our mom was teaching us how…I'm sure he's around here somewhere let me-"

"No, actually I came here looking for you Kida, I left something in your fathers care when you were very young and would like to know it is still here. I believe he told me he placed it inside a vase, do you know about it?" Inside my head I could see the vase; it had always sat in the corner of the living room, behind the ugly yet so comfortable burnt orange chair. Did that vase survive the fire?

"Let me just go-what?!" I turned around and he was gone, the door was propped open. "Where did he go?"

**I'd like some feedback plz! and btw...I'm ready for it to be Wednesday already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished this chapter really early this morning (like when I should have been asleep for hours) and this chapter is all from my OC Zoë. So...go read and afterwards (or b4, doesn't matter when) go check out Jojolynne100 on youtube. she promo-ed this story of FB so I'm repaying the favor.**

**I own nothing but my own characters...and wherever this stories plot is going**

**I Don't Know How I Know You**

**Chapter Two: Zoë Has Woken Up**

A female raven cawed exactly 15.973 feet away from where I am. It was looking for her children. Intently I listened for the soft chirps of her children, they did not chirp at all. The raven let out a cry of anguish. This time only a foot away and getting closer, I stretched my arm out and she landed. Her eyes were a bright blue color.

"Hello, are you lost too, mother raven? I believe I am as well." She twisted her head to the right there was a pond over there, covered in a thick sheet of ice covered half of it. Standing up my entire body seemed to ache; walking over there I bent over the water and was met with my reflection, a pale skinned girl with long blonde hair, and rather light blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, a yellow skirt and brown leggings. Though I could see my breath, I was not cold, despite standing ankle deep in snow I felt fine.

Both the raven and I headed past the pond, just walking through the snow, looking at how bare the trees were. I decided to go in the same direction as the softly blowing wind. Suddenly the snow stopped and was replaced with a long, hard black rock like substance. _Asphalt, it's a road._ My mind supplied me with the answer to what I did not know.

_"Remember Zoë, you can go wherever the snow lies, but never past the black asphalt of the road."_

_"Yes father. I promise"_

_"Good. I love you Zoë. Now go play."_

"What- what was that?" The raven took off into the light pinkish blue evening sky. "Wait!" I chased after the raven until the sky was inky black. I was on top of a hill; in the distance was a collection of lights illuminating the grass and trees around me. Down below was another road, this one filled with strange moving objects. _Cars, they're called cars, people drive them to go far distances. _The cars moved quickly down the roads, on their way to a pre-set destination. There was where the difference lies, they knew where they were going, and I did not. Stepping forward the ground underneath my foot dropped, tumbling down the side of the hill, right into the traffic. I could see nothing; my face was on the road. Hands gripped at me, rolling me over, the cars had stopped moving. Doors were slamming, the sounds felt exaggerated to me, someone rolled me over and a boy with dark hair was in my line of sight.

"Hey, are you okay?" the world got dark and quiet, I shook my head trying to clear everything nothing. It was like using auto-zoom on a camera; in, out, in, out. I raised myself on my elbows but hands pushed me back down. "Miss, could you tell us your name?" another voice spoke this time, and instead of being alarmed that there were strange people, his voice was soothing, it was level, it was stable and calm.

"I am Zoë. Who are you?" A loud siren pierced my through the calm silence as an ambulance pulled up.

"She fell down that hill into traffic, we don't know her but she said her name is Zoë. Is she okay?" Another voice spoke, this one definitely male and he spoke very quickly. In my head I could see him as the type of person who would talk with their hands.

"Zoë, I need you to answer a few simple questions, and to look at the flashlight okay?" A light was shined at my eyes, slowly moving back and forth at one millimeter every three-point-four seconds. "How did you fall?"

"The ground was loose where I stepped and I fell down." The flashlight moved sharply to the left. 9.78 inches left exactly to the dot.

"Where are you from? The light was now going in circles slowly.

"I-I do not know. I was in these woods earlier today and I ran until I got to the top of the hill. Right before I fell."

"Okay, do you know how you got there?" The person now was making odd, pattern less motions.

"No I do not know how I got there. And will you please stop moving the light without a pattern?" The light clicked off.

"Zoë, we're going to lift you onto a stretcher to take you to the hospital okay?" It was that voice again, the calming one.

"Why?" They were very quick about moving me, I began to close my eyes, and drift off. I was tired and needed rest.

"We just want to see if you remember anything else after a few hours. That's all." It was the same annoying person who had shined the flashlight in my eyes.

"Wait!" the doors to the ambulance shut. They had never told me their names.

**I'd like some feedback plz! and btw...I'm ready for it to be Wednesday already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I typed all this up over the past three days on my way to my cousin's wedding. Tell me what you think about it!**

**I own nothing but my own characters...and wherever this stories plot is going**

**I Don't Know How I Know You**

**Chapter Three: Sincerely, Nicole**

I looked out the window of the small co-op grocery market, my brown paper sack held several packs of ramen noodles, a bag of dried fruit, a small loaf of fresh bread, and several bottles of a really good, home-made fruit juice. The rain had yet to let up and I knew the bag would get soaked and break within minutes of walking to my small apartment. Why I hadn't grabbed my umbrella was beyond me. Stuffing the bag under my cropped black leather jacket I began to make a mad dash to the second hand book shop, my apartment was directly above it. The owners let me move in there and it had a lower cost for rent as long as I worked in the shop every day. I placed the groceries away and slid down the railing, not holding on at all. Clipping my hair up and placing the lanyard with my employee ID around my neck, I hopped off and walked into the store. There were five guys talking outside the shop. Three of them walked away and the other two walked into the shop, one of them in black and the other in green. I lifted the box of classic novels I walked over to the shelves, alphabetizing the books by title once they were placed in the right section.

"Uh, excuse me, I was sent to pick up a certain book, Lloyd's uncle said it would be here."

'Terrific.' I thought. 'Another person looking for a book.' I cleared my throat. "What book? This is a book shop; we have roughly a thousand different books and multiple copies of most books." I twisted my neck to look at them; the one in green was blonde and seemed uncomfortable. The dude in black had black hair and it was in a very familiar style. His eyes widened.  
"Nikki? Is that you? I thought you were going to the Erisman Academy, you never told me you were going to go and work at a bookstore! Gosh, it's been what, seven years?" Cole rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, as though he hadn't gotten any of my letters. He always was prompt to respond to them.

"I go by Nicole now; I kind of grew into it. Cole, I've been working here for a year now, you responded to my letters saying that sounded great and you would hopefully get to visit soon. You never answered what you've been doing all this time though…so spill it." The blonde haired boy walked over to the graphic novels, most of them I had found at yard sales, and other second hand shops. A loud crashing sound from the back distracted me, another one came from upstairs. I dropped the box and jumped over a table and again over the counter, pulling out my personal base ball bat for when I was on the late shift. Both Cole and Lloyd looked ready to fight. Holding a finger to my lip, signaling them to be quiet I slid around the wall. Nothing was out of the ordinary; just a box had fallen off the shelf, that's all.

"It's okay, just a box fell." The three of us walked over to the box, its contents had been spilt onto the floor and scavenged through. Upstairs I heard another thump, and another, each of them loud. This wasn't the sound of the heater coming to life with its tremendous coughing splutter; someone was upstairs, in my apartment going through MY stuff. As I ran up the stairs Cole and his friend followed. I pulled the key out and ran to the door.

"Cole, look, if I need help with whoever is in my apartment, I'll let you know, right now I don't though. I highly doubt I will. I have this." I tapped his side with the bat. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. Turning the key and unlocking the door I ran inside. The couch was flipped over and torn, my plates and glasses were shattered on the floor and my picture with Cole from when we were maybe six years old was on the floor, it's pictured punctured and ripped beyond recognition. I saw the door to my room open; my journal flew from the room, landing in front of me.

"Hey! Get out of my room! Get out of my-" The room was full of serpentine. "Shit. COLE!"I swung the bat at them and hit one of them. There were about twenty of them all over my room, messing up all the hard work I had done yesterday cleaning my room. An ugly black snake slid over my way, the room was deathly silent except for Cole pounding on the front door.

"Sssilly girl, all we're here for isss to reclaim what isss rightfully ourssss. Now," A blade was pulled from nowhere and held in front of my face, short like a dagger and serrated like a knife, recently polished. "Where is The Book of Silence?"

The name sounded familiar, like something from a story book, The Wrights never mentioned a book by that title, and I did the inventory and updated the book of purchases yesterday. "I don't know what that is. Now, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Slowly I edged towards the door. If I could get to the door, then I can get out of here. Fight or Flight.

"All we want is the book's location and we will be out of your charming little home." It caught what I was doing and surged forward, his tail wrapping around my upper body, pinning my arms to my side. "Trying to run for the ninja are you? Afraid of a few snakes are you?" He laughed as I struggled, kicking out and trying to land a blow where it could help. I couldn't breathe, I was slightly aware of the door breaking down and a green tornado ramming into the snake. Sudden air rushed into my lungs. I lay there on the floor for a moment, gulping air down. Sliding up the wall I looked for my baseball bat. Picking it up I realized what they were looking for. The Wrights had handed me an old box that had once held a pair of hiking boots but inside it was a large, old, leather-bound book. Running I slid on a piece of paper that was at one point my homework but guess it's not anymore. I rolled under my bed. Grabbing the box, I army crawled under to the front, the book right under me. Options looked pretty slim, the door was blocked and trying to cross was out right dangerous. My window was smashed though…bingo. Popping out from where I hid, the box clutched tightly to my body, I ran, jumping out the window. Glass cut and tore at my clothes and skin, landing on my feet I took off running, the rain had made everything slick and my shoes lost their grip, sending me forward and the book came out of its box, falling into a storm drain.

"Crap." I trudged back into the store, wringing out my clothes. The Serpentine were looking for that book and now it's gone. Cole and his friend came back down the stairs.

"You jumped out the window?!Where's the book now?" Cole's eyebrows seemed to knit together.

"Cole, the book's gone."

**I'd like some feedback plz! and I wanna know, who caught Wednesday's episode?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really must love you people. I had to take out the baby simulator for class last weekend and while i could be taking a nice long nap, here i am, typing this chapter and the next one for all of you! **

**I've also been sick all weekend, like pukey sick. ANYWAY, please read the chapter below. No direct contact with the ninja, just Zoë meeting Joy. It's all in Joy's point of veiw. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that seems familiar with the show. If I make any references to anything, that is all coincidental. I technically don't own Marcus, he's based off this one guy at my school who I talk to sometimes in 3rd period.**

**I Don't Know How I Know You**

**Chapter Four: Always Second Best**

"Hey Joy, There's a flea market and I was hoping you could go look and see if anything from this list is there." My mother ran over to me as I wheeled my bike out of the shed, basket locked on. "Your Father and I were asked to go down town to talk to Mrs. Hendricks about…something."

"Umm…sure mom, I was going to go to the hardware store to get some spray paint, oil for the door hinges and several screws for my project. I'll check on the way back." Grabbing my bag I slung it over my arm and headed to the shed. The sky was clear, for now. I needed it to stay that way until this evening. If all went well and they had what I needed, I could finish my project in time for the young inventor's festival in two weeks. A simple automaton, but capable of speaking with someone to keep the lonely company and work with speech therapy. My friend was helping me with that part. Lissa had speech therapy twice a week. We had the speaking and correcting part working on its own but each time we tried to put it together, it started a fire or short circuited everything at my house. Last thing we needed was an exploding toaster.

The road to town was always pretty quiet, not a lot of traffic. Today was different. There was traffic before I passed the fence around one of the old office buildings.

"What the-"Locking my bike up in the racks and headed inside the hardware store. Grabbing two cans of paint, the smallest screws I had ever worked with, a bottle of oil for the door hinges my eyes flashed to the bulletin board on the wall, littered with posters and flyers of events and headlines.

**Local Girl Places second in National Competition**

**Is Local Girl Going To Bring Home The Gold?**

**Young Inventor's festival: June Twelfth, sign up deadline June fourth**

**Spray Glue Messing with Radio Signals?**

I laughed out loud at the last one, I tested several brands of spray adhesive to see if that was real and next to it was a sticker saying Busted.

"So junk girl, you almost done polluting the earth at your home? You almost done shorting out my hair dryer or am I going to have to make your project go away?" I crunched my hand into a fist. It was Chrissie, one of my tormenters; she knew I had no control over when the electricity got shorted out. I turned around. Sure enough, the queen of mean was standing there, with a name tag. I couldn't hide the smirk that twitched at the corner of my mouth. She was working here? I know for a fact they don't hire anyone right off the street, she had to know what she was talking about , last I checked, she didn't know what kinds of screw drivers there were.

"Leave me alone Chrissie, I've been coming here since I could walk. I can easily slip a comment on how rude you were to me and then…" I made a slicing motion against my throat, her frown deepened and then turned into a sickly sweet smile.

"Alright ma'am, anything I can help you with?"Crossing over to the register she rung up my purchase and I handed her my money. Purchase safely stowed in my messenger bag from the local Halloween store with a picture of a telephone on one side, Ghost Face on the other, I unlocked my bike, peddling down the street. Where the county fair would be in a few weeks was the flea market, a large colorful city of tents had been constructed in a few short hours, years of attending these had given me the knowledge of who was and was not shady. I skipped past the bright colorful and feminine clothing and jewelry stalls despite their voices calling out about how some necklace or scarf would make my eyes pop or whatever they were trying to accentuate. The lighting Bazaar had set up a stall, mom's list contained several sketches of what she was looking for, and a lamp was one of them. I picked up one that was a light purple, its frame metal and swirled artistically.

"Hey Joy! It's been a while since I've seen you, what's up? Just saw your parents in town." Marcus turned around and pulled the left ear bud out, his red hair cut close to his heard. "They were at the social service building; they left with some blonde chick. She's kind of cute; can you find out who she is for me?" Irritated, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Marcus, if I see this blonde girl I'll be sure to ask her who she is." Pulling my wallet out, he shook his head. Pushing the lamp towards me he put his ear bud back in.

"Joy, the lamp's a gift. Do you know how many times you've had to fix my van? I wouldn't have made it here if you hadn't told me what was wrong. Not to mention that you helped find it in the first place." He looked at the sky. "There's a storm on the way, I think you better get going."

"Thanks Marcus, I'll see you some other time." I went through my mother's list; most of the things I knew wouldn't be here, most were at the local craft store. Slipping my helmet on, I kept my bag over my shoulder and placed the lamp in my basket. Once I was home I placed the lamp on the kitchen counter, hoping mom or dad would see it. Lissa's bike was outside my little workshop and the light was on. Inside she and a girl with long blonde hair were talking, this must be the "blonde chick" Marcus mentioned.

"Joy! You never told me about what Zoë could do! She changed one of the wires and poof! It's working!" Lissa could barely hold her excitement in her voice. The Zoë chick still sat there at the table, ankles crossed, and head down. Grabbing her arm I pulled her out and into my house. Mom sat at the table, odds and ends scattered about, and she was sketching something while looking at the lamp.

"Mom, who is this?!" She looked up and kicked two of the dining room chairs out from under the table. Raising her eyebrows I sat down.

"Joy, meet Zoë, social services called and said they had no records on her, she has no recollection of life except within the last three days. She's staying with us until further notice." mom picked up her stylus and she tapped the screen of the tablet and turned it towards us. "Now girls, Mr. Johnson called and said his niece's birthday is coming up and he wanted to get her a custom lamp. It needs to fit in with her room's theme and that is fairy wonderland. I've been debating between a wooden paintjob and then making it look like a bush with fairy shadows on it, or to paint it pink and stick flowers and butterflies on it." Zoë's face was impassive, like she didn't even hear my mother.

"The wood painting with pixie shadows." Heading back out Lissa was pedaling her bike down the road. Zoë followed behind me back to the workshop. She was a quiet kid I guess, not talking to me very much. As we got back inside I sat at the table, the discarded wire sat next to my powered off automaton.

"How did you know the wire was defective?" Zoë looked up at me, her blue eyes held this really curious glance. She was toying with her hair, standing in the corner. Her dark grey tee shirt and dark jeans made her insanely pale skin and light blonde hair look white. Walking over she sat in Lissa's chair.

"I'm not quite sure. Something just seemed off with it when I picked it up, your friend came in when I was looking for a wire and she helped me find it. Did you not know it was a defective wire?" She didn't seem to know how she knew either. Spinning in my chair I decided to continue questioning her.

"So, Zoë, where are you from? What did my mom mean by you not remembering what happened before the last three days? Did you hit your head or something? Come on! You have to remember something!" She stared intently at the window turning her head to the left and suddenly sat back up. Crossing to the window she pointed to the sky.

"It's going to start storming soon. We should go inside before the rains start." She walked over to the wall, looking at several picture of me, standing in front of several of my science fair projects, a second place ribbon and a certificate of participation in my hand, a sour look on my face. The first picture from when I was six and made a light bulb light up with a complicated mess of wires feeding from a solar panel, to when I was twelve, a soda can propelled vehicle earning me half a point less than the same guy who had beat me year after year.

"You know, it's kinda rude to ignore people Zoë, not sure if you were aware of that." Reaching for her shoulder thunder began to rumble off in the distance. I flinched. Thunder was the one thing that made me uncomfortable; it made me feel like a squirrel that was stuck to a piece of gum on the road and a truck heading right towards me.

"Okay, let's go inside. I'm guessing we're sharing a room too, huh?" With small nod and a heavy sigh, we walked out into the rain and within the short walk to the back door, we both were soaked.

**I'd like some feedback plz! and I wanna know, do you want me to introduce one last character now, or do you want me to actually start with my plot in the next chapter? I also have a poll going up soon regarding a crossover fanfic idea. **


	5. AN

**Sorry, this isn't an update, but I really don't know where this is going anymore. I'm thinking about either keeping it up or deleting it and then, post this as an AU story where the ninja are all girls...anyone have any objections/ideas for that? I also want you guys to check me out on deviantART under the name Mondaygirl1113, I posted a picture of my genderbent ninja...andsome art for Spirits and lights/Looking for the light.  
I'll take name suggestions for the genderbent characters...I mean for ANY character from the show. **


End file.
